doctorwhofandomcom_fr-20200215-history
The Time of the Doctor (TV)
The Time of the Doctor ou L'Heure du Docteur en français est l'épisode spécial Noël 2013 de Doctor Who. Cet épisode marque la régénération du Onzième Docteur et ainsi la dernière apparition régulière de Matt Smith dans ce rôle. Il sert de conclusion à l'ère du Onzième Docteur, expliquant de nombreux éléments narratifs et ramenant le Silence et la planète Trenzalore. The Time of the Doctor contient aussi un caméo de Karen Gillan, lors d'une hallucination du Docteur dans laquelle il voit Amy Pond. Le problème du nombre limite de régénérations du Docteur, mentionné pour la première fois dans The Deadly Assassin, trouve ici sa solution. Il est confirmé que le Docteur a utilisé toutes ses régénérations, avant que ne lui soit accordé un nouveau cycle de régénérations à la fin de l'épisode. Il sert aussi d'introduction à Peter Capaldi dans le rôle du Douzième Docteur, après le caméo de celui-ci dans The Day of the Doctor. En plus du départ de Matt Smith, cet épisode marque aussi celui du producteur Marcus Wilson, son travail s'étant terminé après que la dernière scène de Matt Smith soit filmée. Synopsis Des milliers de vaisseaux extraterrestres se rassemblent autour d'une planète inconnue d'où provient un message intraduisible, répété sans cesse. Le Docteur, qui vient de récupérer Clara sur Terre, apprend avec stupéfaction que la planète est Trenzalore, où, à partir de fissures temporelles sont émis les messages. Il monte à bord du Complexe Papal, le vaisseau commandé par la mère supérieure Tasha Lem. Cette dernière lui explique avoir dressé un bouclier autour de la planète pour que personne ne puisse y débarquer. Seul le Docteur est autorisé à s'y rendre, afin de découvrir l'origine et la signification du mystérieux message... Distribution *Le Docteur - Matt Smith *Clara Oswald - Jenna Coleman *Tasha Lem - Orla Brady *Père - James Buller *Linda - Elizabeth Rider *Grand-mère - Sheila Reid *Colonel Albero- Mark Anthony Brighton *Abramal - Rob Jarvis *Marta - Tessa Peake-Jones *Barnable - Jack Hollington *Colonel Meme - Sonita Henry *Voix d'Handles - Kayvan Novak *Jeune Homme - Tom Gibbins *Voix - Ken Bones *Cyberman- Aidan Cook *Voix des Daleks et des Cybermen - Nicholas Briggs *Dalek 1 - Barnaby Edwards *Dalek 2 - Nicholas Pegg *Silent - Ross Mullan *Sontarien - Dan Starkey *Ange Pleureur - Sarah Madison : avec Karen Gillan dans le rôle de Amy Pond et Peter Capaldi dans celui du Docteur. Non crédités *Cyberman de bois - Daz Parker (non crédité) * Clercs du Complexe Papal - Darren Swain, Victoria Tomas, Andrew Cross, Chester Durrant, Peter Guiney, Marcus Jones, Richard Knott, Nick Dunwell, Michael Freeman, Marc Llewellyn-Thompson, Justin Beaver, Yvonne Gordon, Barbara Fadden, Ryan Courtney, Julian Blanch, Marcus Elliotthttp://guide.doctorwhonews.net/role.php?code=5050&detail=listing&pg=dwm consulté le 20/07/2017 Équipe de production *Producteurs délégués - Steven Moffat et Brian Minchin *Scénariste - Steven Moffat *Producteur - Marcus Wilson *Réalisateur - Jamie Payne *Directeur de la photographie - Neville Kidd *Chef décorateur - Michael Pickwoad *Effets visuels - Milk VFX *Maquilleur - Lin Davie *Directeur de casting - Andy Pryor CDG *Musique - Murray Gold *Costumier - Howard Burden *Monteur - St.John O'Rorke *Effets spéciaux - Real SFX Univers Le Docteur * Le Docteur explique qu'il a épuisé toutes ses régénérations à cause de sa régénération en Docteur de la Guerre et la régénération avortée du Dixième Docteur. Les Seigneurs du Temps lui accordent un nouveau cycle de régénérations. Espèces * Parmi les espèces ayant réagit au signal, on trouve les Daleks, les Cybermen, les Judoons, les Sontariens, les Siluriens, les Terileptils et les Raxacoricofallapatoriens. * Un vaisseau Guerrier de Glace est également en orbite autour de Trenzalore. * Un dessin représente le Docteur affrontant un Sycorax. * Le Docteur a une marionnette de Monoid. * Des dessins de Ood et de Adiposes sont aussi affichés. * Le Docteur dit avoir fait un bras de fer avec un Draconien. * Les Silents sont en fait les prêtres confessionnels du Complexe Papal (qui devient ensuite l’Église du Silence) et ont été génétiquement modifiés pour que les gens oublient tout ce qu'ils leur racontaient - c'est pourquoi tout le monde oublie même les avoir vus. Nourriture et boissons * Clara veut cuire une dinde pour Noël. * Le Docteur et Clara font griller des bonbons à la guimauve. * Le Docteur mange du poisson pané à la crème anglaise. Le TARDIS * Clara s'est servi du Docteur et du TARDIS pour ne pas être en retard pour souhaiter des anniversaires ou réserver des restaurants. Elle s'en sert également pour regarder des programmes télévisés après leur diffusion. * Le Docteur fait cuire la dinde de Clara dans le vortex temporel grâce au TARDIS. Technologie * Les Sontariens se servent d'une technologie d'invisibilité pour camoufler leur présence à Noël. Le Docteur les rends visibles en désactivant leur bouclier avec son tournevis. * Le Docteur et Clara portent des vêtements holographiques. * Un champ de vérité entoure Noël. * Les Cybermen ont créé un Cyberman de bois pour infiltrer la ville sans être détecté par le Complexe Papal. Il est équipé d'un lance-flammes et répète "incinérer". Références * Handles répond au Docteur "affirmatif", de la même manière que K9 (DW: The Invisible Enemy, etc). * Clara a de nouveau des difficultés à faire la cuisine (DW: Asylum of the Daleks, The Name of the Doctor). * Le Docteur explique à Clara les fissures et le reboot de l'univers (DW: The Big Bang). * Pour traduire le message, le Docteur utilise le sceau du Haut Conseil de Gallifrey qu'il a "piqué au Maître dans la Zone Mortelle", ce qu'il avait effectivement fait sous sa troisième incarnation. Il disait alors vouloir le rendre au Haut Conseil à la première occasion, mais révèle ici qu'il l'avait gardé avec lui (DW: The Five Doctors). * Les Seigneurs du Temps ne peuvent se régénérer que douze fois, pour un total de treize incarnations maximum (DW: The Deadly Assassin). * Le haut Conseil peut accorder un nouveau cycle de régénération à un Seigneur du Temps qui a épuisé le sien. Ils l'avaient déjà proposé au Maître (DW: The Five Doctors) et il en avait finalement obtenu un pour participer à la Dernière Grande Guerre du Temps (DW: The Sound of Drums). * Le Docteur confirme à Clara que, s'il est bien le "Numéro Onze", le Docteur de la Guerre (qu'il surnomme "capitaine grincheux") compte bien comme une régénération (DW: The Day of the Doctor). De la même manière, la régénération avortée du Dixième Docteur épuisa également une autre régénération (DW: Journey's End). * Le Docteur a utilisé toutes ses régénérations, ce qui explique pourquoi il ne pouvait pas se régénérer lorsqu'il fut empoisonné par Melody Pond (DW: Let's Kill Hitler). * L'énergie régénérative se montre destructrice pour les objets non-organiques. La console du TARDIS du Dixième Docteur fut endommagée lors de la régénération de celui-ci (DW: The End of Time). * Le chapitre Kovarian, mené par Madame Kovarian, est remonté dans le passé pour empêcher le Docteur d'arriver sur Trenzalore en volant son TARDIS. Mais en essayant de le faire exploser, ils créèrent la fissure par laquelle les Seigneur du Temps essayaient de revenir (DW: The Pandorica Opens). * De la même manière l'assassin créé par le Silence pour tuer le Docteur, River Song, devint la femme et l'alliée du Docteur (DW: A Good Man Goes to War, Let's Kill Hitler, The Wedding of River Song). * Tout comme le Huitième, Guerre, Neuvième et Dixième Docteurs, le Onzième Docteur regarde ses mains avant de se régénérer (DW: The Night of the Doctor, The Day of the Doctor, The Parting of the Ways, The Stolen Earth, The End of Time). * Le Docteur matérialise le TARDIS silencieusement sur Trenzalore (DW: The Dalek Invasion of Earth, The Time of Angels, The Impossible Astronaut). * Le Docteur se rappelle avoir vu sa plus grande peur, qui se révèle être la fissure, dans le vaisseau du Minotaure (DW: The God Complex). * Le Docteur utilise de nouveau le téléphone à l'extérieur du TARDIS (DW: The Bells of Saint John, The Day of the Doctor). * Clara a désormais sa propre clef du TARDIS (DW: The Rings of Akhaten, Hide). * Les Daleks retrouvent leur mémoire du Docteur (DW: Asylum of the Daleks). * Le Docteur doit de nouveau faire face à des pantins Dalek (DW: Asylum of the Daleks). * Le Docteur mange du poisson pané à la crème anglaise une dernière fois avant de se régénérer (DW: The Eleventh Hour, The Power of Three). * La voix qui prononce la Question est identique à celle du Général, le commandant du Conseil de Guerre de Gallifrey (DW: The Day of the Doctor). * Avant de se régénérer, le Docteur a une hallucination de son ancienne compagne, Amy Pond. Les Quatrième et Cinquième Docteurs avaient également eu des hallucinations de leurs anciens compagnons au moment de se régénérer (DW: Logopolis, The Caves of Androzani). * Des fusées Judoon (DW: Smith and Jones, The Pandorica Opens), des Arches Siluriennes (DW: Dinosaurs on a Spaceship) et des vaisseaux Guerrier de Glace (DW: Cold War). * Les pierres tombale dans le petit cimetière de Noël ont une forme identique à celles également présentes sur Trenzalore dans le futur (DW: The Name of the Doctor). * Le Docteur apprend aux enfants de Noël à danser la girafe ivre (DW: The Big Bang). * Le tournevis sonique ne fonctionne toujours pas sur le bois (DW: Silence in the Library, The Doctor, the Widow and the Wardrobe). * Le Docteur tient une marionnette de Monoid, une espèce rencontrée par le Premier Docteur (DW: The Ark). * Le Docteur, pour la dernière fois, crie "Geronimo" (DW: The End of Time). * Lors de l'hallucination du Docteur, on peut voir plusieurs monstres rencontrés par Amy, dont les Saturnyniens (DW: The Vampires of Venice), les poupées de bois (DW: Night Terrors) et le Nouveau Paradigme Dalek (DW: Victory of the Daleks). * Le Docteur passe plusieurs centaines d'années sur Trenzalore, tout comme le Huitième Docteur passa 600 ans sur Orbis (AUDIO: Orbis). * Clara trouve le téléphone du TARDIS, décroché. Elle recevra plus tard un appel du Onzième Docteur, passé avant qu'elle ne trouve le téléphone, lui demandant d'accepter sa nouvelle incarnation et de l'aider à traverser cette épreuve (DW: Deep Breath). Notes * Il s'agit du premier épisode de régénération dont le plan final ne montre pas le Docteur, et le premier depuis The War Games dont le plan final n'est pas le nouveau Docteur. Si dans The War Games, la dernière image montrait le Deuxième Docteur en train de se régénérer, elle montre ici la réaction de Clara après l'apparition du Douzième Docteur. * Diffusé à l'origine à 19h30 au Royaume-Uni, cet épisode a le record de l'heure de transmission la plus tardive pour un épisode de Noël. * La régénération diffère légèrement des autres régénérations montrées depuis le début de la nouvelle série: l'explosion d'énergie a lieu avant la transformation physique, qui est précédée d'un rajeunissement permettant à Matt Smith de jouer ses dernières scènes sans prothèses de vieillissement. La transformation entre le Onzième et le Douzième Docteur est juste accompagnée d'un bref flash lumineux autour de sa tête. * Plusieurs musiques de fond venant de The End of Time, un autre épisode de régénération, sont utilisées dans cet épisode: "Final Days" peut être entendue lorsque le Siège de Trenzalore commence, et "Four Knocks" est jouée lorsque Clara approche du bâtiment où se trouve le Docteur âgé. * Avant le tournage de cet épisode, qui a commencé en septembre 2013, Matt Smith a accepté de jouer dans le film Lost River, alors connu sous le nom de How to Catch a Monster. Pour son rôle dans le film, Smith devait se raser le crâne. Lors du tournage de The Time of the Doctor, ses cheveux n'avaient pas repoussé et il dut jouer le rôle du Docteur avec une perruque identique à sa chevelure. Cela facilita le travail des maquilleurs pour le transformer en un Docteur très âgé. * Une scène de l'épisode montre que le Docteur porte alors lui-même une perruque, en-dessous de laquelle il est complètement chauve (ce n'était pas le cas de Smith, qui portait une coiffe de latex pour cette scène). * Par une étrange coïncidence, Karen Gillan avait aussi le crâne rasé lorsqu'elle fit son caméo, car elle avait tourné peu de temps auparavant dans le film Le Gardiens de la Galaxie, dans le rôle de Nébula. Elle révéla dans une convention que les cheveux qu'elle portait était en fait une perruque faite de ses propres cheveux récupérés lorsqu'elle les avait fait couper. * Pendant le tournage de cet épisode, Matt Smith se blessa à la jambe au point de devoir consulter un médecin. Une rumeur prétendit qu'en conséquence, le script serait modifié et que l'épisode montrerait le Docteur perdant une jambe lors de l'attaque des Anges Pleureurs. Si la rumeur s'avéra fausse, le Docteur marche avec une cane pendant une partie de l'épisode et ses déplacements sont limités. Il est cependant révélé dans Tales of Trenzalore: The Eleventh Doctor's Last Stand que le Docteur a bel et bien perdu une jambe lors d'une bataille et l'a remplacée par une jambe de bois, bien que ce ne soit pas évident dans l'épisode lui-même. * La musique jouée lors de la régénération du Docteur, composée comme d'habitude par Murray Gold, s'appelle "Infinite Potential" et est une version alternative de "The Long Song" entendue dans The Rings of Akhaten. Elle est suivie par la musique de la saison 32 (ou saison 6 de la nouvelle série) "My Silence". * Caitlin Blackwood, l'actrice qui jouait la jeune Amelia dans les épisodes précédents, avait trop changé pour reprendre son rôle. Elle fut donc remplacée par une actrice plus jeune dont le visage reste en partie masqué par des dessins. * Le poème que lit Clara mentionne la fin de "la onzième heure", ce qui est une référence au premier épisode du Onzième Docteur, The Eleventh Hour, ainsi qu'au fait que le Onzième Docteur meurt pour se régénérer en Douzième Docteur. * Il s'agit du dernier épisode à montrer la séquence de générique introduite dans The Snowmen. * D'après une interview avec Peter Capaldi et Jenna Coleman, les premières paroles du Douzième Docteur ("Des reins! J'ai des nouveaux reins") étaient complètement improvisées. Coleman raconta même que Capaldi se mit à chanter alors qu'il les prononçait. Audience *L'audience finale fut de 11,14 millions de spectateurs au Royaume-Uni. *L'audience fut de 378 000 spectateurs en France, soit 1,5% de part de marchéhttp://doctorwho.vefblog.net/1015.html#Audience_de_la_soiree_Doctor_Who_du_22_Mars consulté le 20/06/2014. Annotations en:The Time of the Doctor (TV story) Catégorie:Épisodes télévisés avec des Anges Pleureurs Catégorie:Épisodes télévisés avec des Daleks Catégorie:Épisodes télévisés avec des Sontariens Catégorie:Épisodes télévisés du Onzième Docteur Catégorie:Épisodes télévisés du Douzième Docteur Catégorie:Épisodes télévisés avec des Cybermen Catégorie:Épisodes télévisés de régénération Catégorie:Épisodes télévisés avec des Silents Catégorie:Épisodes télévisés spécial Noël Catégorie:Épisodes spéciaux de Noël